cinder_spiresfandomcom-20200213-history
Etherealist
Etherelist — A person connected with the Etheric energy. About An Etherealist is someone with whom the Etheric energy passes through them instead of passing around them as it does with most people. Etherealists have unusual powers that most in their Spires do not possess, Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 21, p. 206 Abilities / Skills * Limited psychic abilities * crystal control * telepathy * healing * can see future possibilities * harness and project ready energy with the use of vessels, like crystals, to contain it.Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 35, p. 330 Master Etherealist * "The mark of true master Etherealist—the ability to look into the future in any circumstance, no after ow dire—and it required a level of self-mastery and concentration..."Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 35 Side Effects The downside to being an etherialist is that having all that etheric energy passing through them causes them to behave strangely and inflicts cumulative mental degeneration. They often seem a bit "mad" or crazy to others becoming more so as they age.Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 21 The Etheric energy tears "holes" in the minds of etherealists. To cope with the damage to their psyche they will find a totem item(s) and/or behavior unique to each etherialist to fill in the holes. The presence of these items/behaviors allows them to keep functioning normally. Eventually the holes become too great for the Etherealist to remain in contact with reality. Most of them die insensate in their beds.Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 47, p. Description / Appearance Some express this through peculiar clothes, dress and tendencies, while others merely talk in a way that seems mad. Children's BooKs Having tales of Etherealists — :* Burnam's Tales :* The Stories of Finch and Broom Tales include the ability to call lightening using a or fly by making a mystic gesture—the tales are overblown.Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 21 Other Details * sometimes some people can sense Etheric energy, though not the way an Etherealist can—it feels different for everyone. on might experience the sensation of old while another may feel tingles. The mind doesn't know what todo with what is being felt, so it gets identified through the filter of what is familiar.Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 30 * It's possible that an Etherealist set up some kind of beacon for the Auroran Fleet to make such a precise hit on Albion.Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 30, p. 286 Known Etherealists *Efferus Effrenus Ferus *Folly *Sycorax Cavendish Connections * Etheric energy * Crystal Cane * Crystals * Lumin crystals * Events 1. Aeronaut's Windlass Grimm is taken to the home of Efferus Effrenus Ferus by Alexander Bayard after a bite by a mysterious creature in the Ventilation Tunnels.He also meets Folly.Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 8 As a powerful Etherealist, Ferus takes care of would-be assassins handily. He decides that he and Folly will track own an old "friend" with the help of the Spirearch and Grimm.Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 17 Grimm compares Etherealists to Etheric Engineers to help Bridget understand what an Etherealist is and does.Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 21, p. 207 Folly struggle to master herself and see future possibilities to get her and Bridget out of the danger of attack by hundreds of Silkweavers while running in fear and being chased by them. She synchronized the beat of her thoughts to her running feet—everything changed. She could see all the flows of Etheric energy through the Spirestone Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 35 Ferus drinks at the Black Horse Inn to "change" his mind—to be able to track the local Etherealist or block them.Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 30 2. The Olympian Affair Quotes * "Master Ferus is the fourth Etherealists I've met in my lifetime. They've all been mad. The only question is whether or not it shows." — Grimm to Bridget Tagwynn Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 21 * Book References Category:Etherealists Category:Humans Category:Groups and Organizations Category:Characters